Uchiha Clan (Yamagakure)
|image name=Uchiha Symbol.svg |unnamed clan=No |kanji=うちは一族 |romaji=Uchiha Ichizoku |literal=Uchiha Clan |affiliations=Yamagakure |Kekkei Genkai=Sharingan, Mangekyō Sharingan, Rinnegan, Teiōgan |media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} The of Yamagakure is a branch of the original clan, formed when Ryun Uchiha — an outcast descended from the original branch — gathered the scattered members of his clan upon founding his village. Background In the decades following the massacre, the few Uchiha that survived wandered as missing-nin. One in particular, Ryun Uchiha, who was also the grandson of Madara Uchiha, became famous as a Yonkō and set out to rebuild the clan. In the years prior to the Fourth Shinobi World War, Ryun finally obtained enough power to begin setting this dream into motion. Following a battle with one of the leaders of a group of exiled Uchiha, Yoshitsune Uchiha, Ryun finally reestablished the clan and began seeking and recruiting new members. Abilities Nature Transformations The Uchiha were infamous for their especially strong and natural aptitude for anything combat-related, highly powerful chakra, and their proficiency in fire jutsu, having created several and using them more skillfully than any other. Their signature jutsu was the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. Clan members were not recognized as adults by the rest of the clan until they could successfully use this jutsu. The Uchiha were also highly known for their mastery of ninja tools. They themselves invented many shuriken techniques which required the use of thin metal wires, one example being the Windmill Triple Blades technique. Dōjutsu Sharingan The Uchiha clan were most feared for their powerful Sharingan, a kekkei genkai which gives them the ability to see the "colors" of chakra, allowing them to analyze and copy their opponent's skills, along with a number of other abilities. Only a select few members of the Uchiha clan manifested the Sharingan. Due to their natural affinity for battle, and their proficiency with genjutsu, many ninjas considered it more tactically favorable to flee rather than face an Uchiha shinobi in one-on-one combat. Among the techniques granted by the Sharingan, the is deemed to be forbidden, due to it rendering the user blind in exchange for temporarily turning their personal reality into an illusion. Though the clan was feared for their Sharingan, the eyes have also been transplanted into various characters outside the clan. Mangekyō Sharingan Madara discovered that, by experiencing the loss of a person closest to oneself, the Sharingan could be taken to its next level: the Mangekyō Sharingan. It gave the user great power, but slowly deteriorated their eyesight. Only by taking the eyes of a sibling could one's vision be restored, a process that results in the creation of an Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan (永遠の万華鏡写輪眼, Eien no Mangekyō Sharingan). Itachi indicated that the intricacies of the Mangekyō Sharingan were only discovered after years of trial and error, implying that many Uchiha throughout history had made the attempt to gain the Mangekyō Sharingan. Rinnegan A few select members of the clan, starting with Madara, had managed to awaken the Rinnegan, a legendary eye technique related to the Sage of the Six Paths. As it has been hinted that this was a natural evolution of the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, there remains the potential for others in possession of the latter to awaken the ability too. It was eventually revealed that, in addition to the Sharingan, one must also possess the Six Paths Chakra of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki in order to awaken the Rinnegan. Ryun Uchiha, who founded this branch of the clan, and was a transmigrant of Hagoromo, awakened the legendary eyes; as did his son, Fūjin Uchiha. Teiōgan The Teiōgan appeared in only two members of this clan: Abura and Echo Uchiha. It is said to be a result of a mutation caused in Abura Uchiha, who had the genetics of all three dōjutsu: thanks to her parents, Fūjin and Yūgao. Legacy Ryun's revival of the Uchiha clan was a tremendous success. His own descendants, through his granddaughter Abura Uchiha, would become the Abura Clan. Though the Sharingan kekkei genkai died out with Abura, its genetic successor — the Teiōgan — carried on in Abura's genes. See also * Uchiha Clan (Konohagakure)